


Just Monika

by dekuwu_1, Jonmartinbrainrot



Series: Crack fics [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, Just Monica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekuwu_1/pseuds/dekuwu_1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonmartinbrainrot/pseuds/Jonmartinbrainrot
Summary: Elias wakes up to find himself in a school boy uniform...
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Monika Koide-Nicolaides
Series: Crack fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195508
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Just some notes

Hi, Dekuwu_1 here!!

So um, MAJOR CRACK FIC. This was made for absolutely no reason, other than creating a major bizarre cross over for entertainment

We mentioned in the first fic of this series, but each fic we have will be updated once every week. We went over it multiple times and finally decided that this fic will be updated every Wednesday, and if not, it'll be updated the following Thursday. If we can't update, then we'll be sure to let you guys know!

Here's the schedule, for now, and we'll be sure to update when/if other fics are added!:

Monday: N/A  
Tuesday: N/A  
Wednesday: _Just Monika_  
Thursday: _You're an avatar, Jon. I'm a wot?_  
Friday: N/A  
Saturday: N/A  
Sunday: N/A

_____ _

Anyways, enjoy the fic!! :D

_____ _


	2. I didn't see this coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to any one who has decided to read this and hope you're having a great day/night/evening! <3 <3 <3

Elias didn’t normally sleep, as he didn’t need to, but if everyone was going to complain about his lack of humanity, he guessed he could give it a shot. He was a funky dude who could do funky things god damn it!  
Throwing on the fluffiest fucking set of pajamas you could ever imagine, he over stuffed his glass bed with blankets and lied down, closing his eyes,,,  
.  
.  
.  
When he woke up, he was greeted by multiple things.

* Being all seeing doesn’t mean he should have a see-through glass bed, because he felt like literal shit and wished he was dead

  


* He was not laying down, he was sitting in an over exposed classroom. (God damn Jon rubbing off his kidnapping activities on him)

  


* **Everything was fucking 2-dimensional** , so yeah that was a thing

“BOLLOCKS SHIT BALLS! WHERE THE BLOODY FUCK AM I?'' Elias demanded half blinded, blinking out the light.

As a response, a girl seeming to have short pink hair approached him in a schoolgirl outfit.

“Hey! Hope you had a nice sleep _insert your name_!”

It was only now, that after adjusting his eyes to the brightness, he could fully see the girl. Her hair was indeed a coral pink, and was wearing a school uniform that highlighted her thighs and curvy figure. When turning to himself, he saw that he also adorned a brown, male school uniform.

Confused, he demanded once again, “Where the bloody hell am I?”

“ _Insert your name!_ ”

“Name? Elias Bouchard, **who-** ”

“Elias can you please come with me to the club? We just need one more member!”

“ **-are you?** ” Elias steam rolled.

“Eliasss, don’t be so mean!” she pouted. “It’s Sayori?! I’m your best friend! And you should want to come with!”

Elias looked up at the girl, un-comprehensively, “YOUR BEST FRIEND??! WHERE AM I??”

“I don’t know what you mean. You’re at school??? Come on, please come to my literature club senpai~” she begged.

Confused, for probably the first in his life, Elias was unsure what to do. Putting on a strong front, he decided it would be better if he just did what she said, and followed her to the club.  
Inside he saw three other girls. A small pinkette; tsundere, angry and about to burst, a purplette; shy with absolutely massive honkers, like the biggest fucking things you have ever seen in your life, and a posh looking brunnette. The latter was tall, and beautiful. She upheld this aurora of power. This girl caught his attention immediately. 

“Welcome to our literature club!” Sayori announced. “I know, it’s not much, but if you join-”

“Yo, who is that girl?” he interrupted pointing to the posh girl.

“Oh, that’s Monica! She’s the club president.” Sayori responded. “The one over there is Na-”

But before she could finish, said girl in question bounded over, “Hi, I’m Monika, it’s very nice to meet you. Will you be joining the club?” She swooned.

Flutter in his chest he started, “Oh,, I-”

“That’s what I’ve been asking all day!” Sayori exclaimed, “But he keeps on dodging my question.”

“Do you really want to join?” the purplette asked apprehensively. 

“Why would we want a no go joining our club!” the short pinkette exclaimed angrily. 

“Natsuki!” the purplette gasped surprised.

“What Nastiki is trying to get across, is are you sure that you’d want to join the club?” Monika asked again. Words appeared in white text in front of Elias. 

_Yes or no_

“Excuse me, I need to get back-” Elias began before the text suddenly changed.

_Ì̶͖͑n̴̤̟͔̬͂v̷̙͆͘a̸̛̱̘̪̔͛̚l̸͍̫ì̶̙͘͝ḑ̶̻̝́̈́͛̔ ̴̢̛̥͙̖̐̒ö̴̝̏p̵̮̣͚̔̎̃ͅt̸̝̰̲̰̉̽̓́ī̶͔̥̫̔̓̚ò̴̘͇̹n̶̠̬̑͆̆̚ͅ. Yes or No_

“Hold on-”

_Ì̶͖͑n̴̤̟͔̬͂v̷̙͆͘a̸̛̱̘̪̔͛̚l̸͍̫ì̶̙͘͝ḑ̶̻̝́̈́͛̔ ̴̢̛̥͙̖̐̒ö̴̝̏p̵̮̣͚̔̎̃ͅt̸̝̰̲̰̉̽̓́ī̶͔̥̫̔̓̚ò̴̘͇̹n̶̠̬̑͆̆̚ͅ. Yes or No_

“Bloody hell. Fine!! Yes.” Elias shouted impatiently when he saw the options. If he was trapped in this odd hell dimension at least he was forced to be around four hot girls instead of,, _God knows what._ Monica stared at him intently. 

“Welcome to the Literature Club, Elias.” She smiled. Elias couldn’t remember ever telling her his name, yet he steadily nodded back.

Looking around, he made sure to take note of them all, if he was going to be here, he could at least learn their names. Then something caught his attention, the purplette stood in the corner, holding a book with a large eye on it. He wondered if he should walk forward and ask her about it but, in a blink, he was on a strange street. Sayori was with him, saying goodbye.

“I’m so glad you joined the club, you won’t regret it! See you tomorrow and I hope you’ll enjoy it.” Elias was confused, but before he could ask anything, or even reply, he was alone on the street, waiting for whatever came next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ì̶͖͑n̴̤̟͔̬͂v̷̙͆͘a̸̛̱̘̪̔͛̚l̸͍̫ì̶̙͘͝ḑ̶̻̝́̈́͛̔ ̴̢̛̥͙̖̐̒ö̴̝̏p̵̮̣͚̔̎̃ͅt̸̝̰̲̰̉̽̓́ī̶͔̥̫̔̓̚ò̴̘͇̹n̶̠̬̑͆̆̚ͅ = Invalid option
> 
> \---  
> Matpat in the background: JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA  
> (if you guys haven't, you really need to check out game theory lmao)
> 
> \---  
>  **Bloopers:**  
>  When he woke up, the first thing he realized was that **he'd been fucking kidnapped.** Cursing, he lunged out of the chair. _He wasn't strapped down?_ And bitch slapped the closest thing near him: which happened to he a girl with short coral pink hair. The girl, star struck that her "childhood best friend" slapped her, decided to commit dead.
> 
> \---  
> Random Note: We're still thinking it over, but a reference to meme buff Natsuki would be everything.
> 
> \---  
> Anyways, be sure to tell us your thoughts! We're open to criticism and comments are always appreciated (>∀<☆)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no post today :(

Hi dekuwu_1 here!

I mentioned in _You're an avatar, Jon. I'm a wot?_ that me and jonmartinbrainrot we're able to post.  
I'm sorry, but this week has been busy and we won't be able to update again. We're so sorry and hope that you guys still choose to stick to this fic!

Have an amazing day/night! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit (3/16/21):
> 
> Okay, since this is the first time that me and jonmartinbrainrot have ever colloborated it's been taking us awhile to find a parallel between our schedules inorder to update and write these fics.
> 
> So, in order to avoid this happening again, we changed the updating schedule for this fic (now on wednesdays). 
> 
> Instead of starting off with a bunch of fics and updating each every week (depending on their day), we'll only be starting off with this one and _you're an avatar, jon. i'm a wot?_. If it seems like our schedule's are free enough, we'll slowly start building up and updating other fics depending on how busy we are.
> 
> Thank you for reading and love you all <3


End file.
